Witches, Babies, and Candy Corn
by officespace
Summary: In a universe where Castiel is a FBI agent and Sam and Dean are modest witch hunters. The gang comes together to stop an evil coven from kidnapping a baby and unleashing unimaginable evil onto the world. Top!Cas/Bottom!Dean


**Witches, Babies, and Candy Corn**

 **Summary:** In a universe where Castiel is a FBI agent and Sam and Dean are modest witch hunters. The gang comes together to stop an evil coven from kidnapping a baby and unleashing unimaginable evil onto the world. Top!Cas/Bottom!Dean

* * *

Agent Castiel pulled into the crack filled apartment lot and switched the engine off. He wondered briefly why he hadn't considered going to the department Halloween party instead of spending another night here; as his mind wondered momentarily to the deep green eyes of a certain dolt and his brother. The FBI agent let out a long throaty sigh and gave up trying to fight his mind. He grabbed the three bags of China Kitchen take-out and rushed quickly to the gated entrance to avoid getting too wet from the rain. The rain was supposed to only last for a little while, before clearing up and revealing a beautiful full moon.

Castiel arrived at the apartment after climbing six flights to room 602. The number two had actually fell off some time ago, but Sam, the oldest brother, insisted that it was better this way. Castiel, in his obsessive compulsive ways, loathed the way this tiny bit of disorder was allowed to persist, but it didn't take him long to realize that chaos followed the boys where ever they wondered.

"Are you two dolts going to answer the door or do you want me to take my free dinner back home?" Castiel laid his forearm against the door.

"It's open!"

Castiel heard the voice of the younger brother from inside. He sighed and shook his head. The door was unlocked, why was Castiel surprised.

"Dinner," Castiel held the bags of beef and veggie Lo Mein in the air and sat it down on the only clutter free table in the room. "And I would have thought, on this night especially you boys would be out hunting or." Castiel froze. His face stone cold as he stared at his two friends setting across the room. "Why in all the heavens are you two dressed as chickens?"

Dean coughed and looked away, feeling quite embarrassed. "Free chicken at Chick-Burger if you dress as a chicken on Halloween."

Sam held up an uneaten Chick-Burger sandwich in the air as an offering to Castiel.

"Forget I asked." Castiel sighed and plopped down on the couch littered with newspaper articles and overdue library books. "So I guess it's your night off?" Castiel rolled back into the couch and relaxed.

Sam looked up and chuckled. "No way, it's our busiest night of the year." He reached over and took another sip of bubba tea from his cup.

Castiel raised an eyebrow, but he didn't ask why. He had known the brothers for just over two years and during that time he had heard just about everything. Most of it stories you would tell your children before bed. Castiel never believed a word, but it solved cases. The Winchester brothers were the most unorganized, untrained, and most eccentric FBI consultants Castiel had ever worked with but they got the job done.

Castiel turned and stretched his slender arms and legs across the couch, he yawned and sat up. "Let me guess, you're going to spend the night chasing witches and ghouls?" He teased.

"Precisely!" Sam smiled from his desktop computer.

Castiel groaned and tucked his head into his palms, but not before catching Dean sneak away into the back. Dean Winchester was a 6 foot tall walking anomaly, who could shoot a target with sniper precision but could burn bacon like a kid in home ecc class. He was awkward in conversation, but always spoke the truth. He ate too much and drank a little more than he should and hardly showered, the complete opposite of Castiel, but somehow Castiel couldn't keep his eyes of him. There was no pushing Dean Winchester out and he'd tried, but somehow the dolt would sneak in through some back door in his mind. With either his actions or stupid jokes, Casitel couldn't stop thinking about him.

Castiel watched Dean disappear into the back and for a second he was free to think about what exactly Sam meant. He hoped the boys weren't out to cause trouble again like last year. His head began to ache just thinking about all the paper work. He swore he'd never write another report about flying humping snakes again.

Castiel looked up at Sam with a puzzled but irritated look. "What do you mean precisely? Wait don't tell me." Castiel stopped Sam before he could speak. "I don't want to know, just don't involve me."

Dean chuckled nervously from across the room dressed neatly in a pair of clean blue jeans, a dark grey v-neck t-shirt, and red flannel shirt over it. His was hair neatly spiked up with gel, this was the nicest Castiel had ever seen him. "Didn't you say you wanted to know what we did?" His voice cracked as he tried to remain cool.

Sam raised a brow and gave his brother a look. He wasn't dense, but it was too obvious. Though he wished Castiel would catch the hint too. "Ah Dean?"

"Come of Sammy. It couldn't hurt, besides we could use all the help we can get tonight."

Sam stared at his brother, he knew exactly how much danger could come from involving an outsider in the kind of work they do. However Dean was right. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night if his hunch was true.

Castiel glanced back and forth between the bothers, and squinted curiously. "Why tonight, what's so important about tonight?"

Sam stood up slowly, deciding that they might as well include Castiel, after all he was an experienced FBI agent. He pulled out a small white board from behind the table. It was riddle with undecipherable words and symbols. Castiel stared in confusion, but prepared himself for a long explanation. Dean hurried behind his brother to set up the tri-fold and backed away closer to Castiel to give his brother some room to talk.

Sam pointed to a tiny crudely drawn circle at the top left corner of the board. "Tonight, this coven, the Coven of the Moon, we think is going to try and claim their birth right." Sam said with such seriousness that Castiel didn't even speak.

"We think so because of this." Dean held a red leather bound book in the air.

Sam nodded. "Every hundred years the Coven of the Moon or Moon Sisterhood, can try and claim their birth right if the conditions are right." Sam paused, a little hesitant to jump right into it but Castiel rolled his brow giving him the now or never look. "Right," Sam cleared his throat. "So ever hundred years, if the conditions are right the coven can claim their birth right which would grant them unspeakable power." Sam moved to the other side of the board. "See, all they need are these three elements, a chain linked mother and daughter."

"Wait? A what linked?" Castiel interrupted.

Dean coughed and nodded to Sam. "Yeah ah, so they need a baby that was conceived on the same day that was mother was born."

Sam nodded. "That connection gives the child much greater power, forming a chain link, a tight bound formed by the cycle of birth and life."

Castiel shook his head in disbelief. "Okay, next thing."

"Right." Sam pointed to the next thing on the board. "Second they need the blood of an ancient creature." Castiel raised his brow but didn't interrupt this time. "And lastly they need the Eye of the Moon." Sam nodded to Dean, focusing his attention to the flyer behind him.

"Oh!" Dean stepped carefully over a pile of papers only to trip over a stack of books. He stumbled and tried to play it off, which didn't work. He laughed nervously and plucked the flyer from off the faded navy blue ottoman next to the end table. "Right!" He and Sam walked over to Castiel and showed him the flyer.

Sam pointed to the big blue Safire stone featured in the middle of the flyer for the North Cherish Way Art Museum. "See."

Castiel starred at the flyer blankly as if he had been told a joke everyone got except for him. "Okay," He paused. "So, I don't get it. Are you saying a group of Coven Moons."

"Witches." Sam corrected.

Castiel slowly turned his head towards Sam giving him a look. "Okay, witches, are going to steal a necklace tonight? What about the other stuff? How would they be able to find a chain baby and what about this ancient creature, I'm not following."

"Oh!" Sam pointed in the air, as he ran across the room to his computer. "That's easy, just look into the public birth records." Sam waved Castiel to join him and to Castiel's surprised Sam was able to find a child born nine months after the mother's birthdate.

"There are hundreds of babies born a year." Castiel rolled his eyes. "How do you know the witches or whatever they are after this one?"

"Because, she's the only one born exactly nine months away from the mother's birthday in this entire town." Sam stated grimly.

Castiel squinted one eye trying to stop his brain from believing this nonsense. "And what about the ancient creature? There are no dragons around here."

"Doesn't have to be." Dean leaned over Castiel's shoulders closer than he would have liked. He slipped a book down right in front of Castiel's face and pointed to an evolutionary tree. Dean took a breath trying not to let the smell of Castiel's faded cologne steer him off track. He cleared his throat and pointed. "Chickens." He stated flatly. "They are the living descendants of the dinosaurs."

Sam took over, pointing out that many covens use chicken blood because the line is still pure. "And look right here." Sam showed Castiel a newspaper article about a story of six chickens that were reported stolen only days before. "The case is still open."

Castiel took a step back. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. If what the boys were saying was true he could be looking at seven counts of possible kidnapping and a possible break and entering.

"Okay." Castiel threw his hands in the air. "I get that you two are into this magic ghost mystery stuff, but this is taking it too far. You're talking about kidnapping babies and shit. That's a little much even for you." Castiel didn't bother to hide his anger. This was utter foolishness, but when he looked up and saw the expression on the boy's faces he stopped cold in his tracks. "You can't be serious." He shook his head, wishing he had just went straight home like he had planned. "Seriously? Look Sam, Dean, we've been friends for a while now and I respect the work you do, but this isn't an episode of Scooby-Doo, we're talking about somebody's child."

Sam sighed and looked over to Dean. Rarely did the boys involve outsiders in the work they do. They knew the common Joe didn't believe in magic and must think it was all just a bunch of whoowy. However, to Sam and Dean, dealing with the supernatural was a part of their daily lives. Sam winced, he didn't want to involve Castiel in this mess, but knowing someone in the FBI had its perks.

"Cas, we wouldn't have told you if it weren't true." Sam replied.

Castiel laughed to himself and gathered his trench coat. "Look if you too dolts want to run around all Halloween chasing witches and ghost, that's fine. Just don't break any laws and keep me out of it." He turned and left quickly, not sparing a glance at either of the brothers. The door slammed loudly behind him as he rushed down the stairs. It was Friday and he didn't want to have to do any work when he was off the clock. When he made it to his car and put the keys in and paused. Though he wouldn't admit this to anyone, when Sam and Dean were onto something in any capacity they were usually right. He would add that things weren't as theatrical as the movies, but the boys had a knack at solving some of the FBI's strangest cases. Especially after they found that two year old who went missing for three weeks. Any new agent would have called it an inside job but Castiel watched meticulously over the boys and how they poured every ounce of energy into research and finding that child. Castiel took a long deep sigh and against his better judgement pulled the keys out the ignition.

"Alright!" Castiel swung open the door to brother's apartment. "You can count me in but as soon as this mission or whatever this is gets out of hand." Castiel paused as it didn't occur to him that his two friends were standing in the middle of the room dressed as magicians. Castiel was especially drawn to Dean's tight fitting black slacks that were obviously made for a man much smaller than him.

Sam clapped his hands together as the awkward stares between Castiel and Dean were making him sick. "Good, thank you. I promise we're not giving you the run around." Sam crossed the room and threw a pair of pants and a dress shirt over his arm. "Here."

Castiel stared at the outfit. "What is this for, where are we going?"

"To a Halloween party." Dean hopped across the room throwing a magic wand and flowers into a duffel bag. Castiel raised an eyebrow. "The baby, her name is Jamie, and her and her mother are going to their neighbor's Halloween party. It's going to be crowded, which means that'll make it easier for the witches to nab her."

"How do you know this?" Castiel glared at them suspiciously.

"Facebook." The boys said in unison.

Castiel let his shoulders drop, this was ridiculous but one way or the other he figured things would go a lot smoother if he were there. He changed into his costume and hurried along after the brothers. According to Sam they had approximately five hours to stop the coven from caring out their plan. Castiel felt charged with energy, he didn't care about witches or covens, it was his job to protect the citizens of his town and nation and nothing was going to stop him.

When they arrived at the party Sam explained the plan. Sam and Dean were hired to be magicians, which was surprisingly something they were both very good at. They were going to be the head lining entertainment for the party which meant that gives them plenty of time to scope out the place. Unfortunately for them they hadn't had many encounters with this particular coven. All they knew was that they were fairly small, only having four to five members. Sam brought sacred candles which when lit could detect the presence of magically beings. All they needed to do was stop the witches from getting one of the three elements and their entire plan would derail.

Castiel lent forward in the car just as Sam pulled the keys from the ignition. "So what do we do if we see one of these witches?"

Sam looked ahead of him at a group of people decorating the outside of the house for the party. "The sisters themselves more than likely will not show up to the party themselves."

"Why not?" Castiel at the two of them.

"It's too risky." Dean added.

"Their magic would be too strong, things around them might break. Lights flicker, dogs barking, things like that might draw too much attention."

"So what's our plan?" Castiel furrowed his brow, with concern.

"To protect Jamie." Sam handed Castiel a picture of Jamie and her mother. She was a beautiful little baby girl with big green eyes. Castiel grimaced at the thought of such a sweet little child being involved in any kind of danger. Working for the FBI meant he knew all too well what kind of danger lurked in the shadows and he didn't need to believe in witches to know that man could be just as evil.

Castiel nodded and followed the boys across the street into the house. The house was nestled in a small suburban neighborhood like the kind Castiel use to dream about when he was in boarding school as a child. Unlike the Winchesters, Castiel came from a very large and wealthy family. His Father, Deus, was heir and CEO to his great-great grandfather's international shipping company and his mother Arthia was the daughter of big time actor and Nobel Prize winner, Brad Pitsin. As a child Castiel loved to watch his mother's films, even though her career was tragically cut short do to a chemical spill on the highway that took her sight and beautiful looks. His father stayed with her like a devoted husband, but that was it as far as love was concerned in the Angelous family. Each of Castiel's nine siblings were shipped off to boarding school as soon as they hit grade school age. So Castiel had always secretly admired nice little neighborhoods like these.

The Winchester's on the other hand had come from a completely different upbringing. Sam and Dean spoke little of their family so Castiel only knew what their background check noted, but he liked the glimmer of happiness that would show in Dean's eyes whenever he'd talk about his father. They lost their father when they were very young in a freak fire accident and soon after their mother moved them way out in the country to live closer to her family; and that was all the Winchester's would say. Castiel wondered if their upbringing had an influence on their strange choice of lively hood.

Once inside the home Sam and Dean introduced themselves to the host. She was a short brown haired woman who wore thick rimmed glasses. She was surprised when the boys brought a third performer, but elated when Sam said he came free of charge. The kind woman showed the boys to the kitchen and told them to make themselves at home. They were welcome to eat and hang out with the party guess until they performed. The plan for the party was that the children would go out trick or treating first, and then come in for entertainment, and a movie. Sam, Dean, and Castiel thanked the woman for her kindness and unloaded their things in the backroom.

"You guys must really do this often." Castiel stated as he watched Sam and Dean unload their bags.

Same chuckled. "Yeah you could say that. Hey, Dean, I think I left the stuffed bunny in the car, I'll be right back."

"Okay." Dean scooted over as the room wasn't very big.

Castiel bent down closer and looked at some of the boy's magic equipment. It looked legit and Castiel wondered if this was what the boys did when they weren't working on cases for the FBI.

"Cool huh?" Dean laughed nervously as he stood over Castiel. "Here, let me show you." Dean reached over Castiel's shoulder to grab a set of three connected rings. "See what you do here." Dean held out the rings to show Castiel that they were all connected, then he gathered them together and twirled them around his fingers until them came a loose. "And wahla." Dean smiled happily.

Castiel was impressed and clapped. Dean looked like a professional. It was almost like he had changed into another person. He was focused and calm, still a little awkward, but Castiel could tell that practicing magic was really something he was good at.

"Dean, I had no idea you were so talented." Castiel smiled, which lite up his icy blue eyes.

Dean looked away and shrugged Castiel's compliment off saying that it wasn't that big of a deal, trying to act cool. He had to step away because his heart was racing a hundred miles per minute. So he quickly went back to unpacking as Castiel continued to look at all the stuff they brought. Dean hurried through unpacking not realizing he was taking things out without any rhyme or reason. Items fell to the floor and onto a small two seater in the room.

"I'm sorry." Dean hurried to pick the neglected items off the floor when he realized that things had gotten a little out of hand.

"It's alright." Castiel just stood and watched, he didn't want to get in the way of Dean's process.

"Here, let me." Dean reached for an item in Castiel's way but tripped over his feet and stumbled hard into Castiel's chest. The two fell backwards onto the couch, making things uncomfortably awkward for the two men. "I-I'm so sorry Cas." Dean blushed hard as he tried to lift himself off of Castiel's chest.

"It's okay." Castiel responded, instinctively grabbing the back of Dean's arms as if his body were crying out for much needed attention.

Their faces were just inches from each other, so close they could feel the heat coming off their bodies. Castiel had never been this close to Dean and it was starting to turn him feral. He had trouble enough pushing the dark dirty thoughts out of his mind, but at least he could vanquish them in the privacy of his home. Now he was trapped.

"Ahh." Dean blushed, feeling a little awkward, but did not pulling away. "Um."

"Knock knock." Sam tapped his knuckles on the door. "This is a children's party."

"Sam!" Dean threw himself off of Castiel and quickly flatten out his shirt. "I tripped." He sort of laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Sam glanced at the both of them and laughed as he crossed the room to finish unpacking. "Right."

"What, it's true." Dean defended himself, but Sam laughed it off.

This was a little embarrassing for Castiel, but he was grateful for Dean's clumsiness. The hostess walked in with a bowl full of candy corn, which happened to be Dean's favorite. She told them they could have as much as they wanted. Dean smiled and gladly took her up on her offer, taking handfuls of the tiny orange and white candies. He offered some to Sam and Castiel, but the two politely declined.

After they were unpacked everyone split up to take note of everyone at the party. Sam set up and lit the sacred candles by the doors, while Dean kept an eye out for any suspicious activity. Castiel searched through the party guess to find Jamie and her mother. He was grateful that the child was so young, which meant her mother was less likely to take her trick or treating. It didn't take him long to find her, she was talking happily with the other new moms. She seemed nice, as Castiel observed from a far.

Across the street a lone woman stared at the house. She blended in well with the rest of the parents and children out in the street, as she was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood. In her basket were a variety of gourmet chocolates and treats. She walked gracefully down the street moving effortlessly through the crowd of children and parents on the sidewalks.

"Child." She paused in front of a family of three. "Tell me, what is the best part of Halloween?" Her voice was soft and heavenly like she was an actress from the movies.

The girl, who was dressed as a pink princess, played shy and looked up to her parents for permission. The parents glanced at the woman, who they had not seen before, but they looked into her basket and saw she had lots of candy and assumed she was a part of the Halloween festivities.

"Go on." The Dad nodded.

The girl smiled with delight "Candy!"

The woman smiled and chuckled. "Of course!" She flung her hands out into the air dramatically. "You have a very smart daughter." The woman said to the parents. "Here, may I offer her some of my candy? I work for a small dessert shop across town and I'm visiting my sister for the holiday."

"Certainly." The Dad nodded so did the mother.

The woman smiled and pulled back the red velvet covering that was draped over her basket. From it she picked a small tightly wrapped chocolate and handed it to the child. "This one is milk chocolate." The woman grinned.

"What do you say Amy?" The Mother looked down at her daughter.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The girl bounced up and down happily.

The woman smiled with delight and handed the mother a small business card, inviting them to her shop anytime.

"Thank you." The Mother said as she watched the woman slip off into the night.

"Mom! Can I eat it now? Can I pleeeeaaassseee?"

"Sure sure." The mother looked at the business card.

The father smiled and checked the candy for dangerous objects and let his daughter have the treat.

"Thanks mom!" Amy gabbled up the trick.

"Let's head back sweetheart, we don't want to miss any of the fun at Mrs. Greyfield's house." The mom took her daughter's hand and led her across the street.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel took turns throughout the night watching baby Jamie and her mother, Maggie. The boys were on edge. They were sure they had the right house. Soon it would be time for them to preform and they wouldn't be able to watch over them as close as they liked. Next to entertain the kids was a puppet master. He was a friendly older gentleman who lived down the street according to the hostess. Sam kept a close watch on the door as many parents and children were moving in and out all night. Dean and Castiel took stations close to the mother. Dean watched a group of mothers chat in the kitchen while their sleeping babies rested in the next room. Dean popped his head in to check in on Jamie and the other babies. Baby Jamie was asleep in her rocker next to two other babies. In the room as well was a woman breastfeeding her child next to the window, Dean nodded and smiled politely. She smiled back as she watched the younger children pick through their candy. Dean closed the door and almost ran into a little girl in a pink princess costume. He quickly apologized but the girl just walked pass him into the room. He peaked back in to see if she was okay, as he watched her look around the room. He nodded to the rocking mother as he left feeling sure that everyone was safe.

Dean kicked himself for being so awkward but tonight he was especially uneasy. He joined Castiel in the hallway for a quick update. Castiel sighed, in a weird way he hoped something did happen so he wouldn't have to perform in front of a room full of people. He was itching to leave and get this night over with. Applauses roared from the living room as the puppet master finished his act. Dean and Cas watched from the back as the old man bowed. All the guest seemed happy and carefree, unaware of the tension in the room. Sam and Dean could feel it. They were in the right place; they just needed to prevent whatever it was that was going to happen from happening. Suddenly from across the room there was a shift in the mood, a woman who Dean and Sam had seen before pushed through the crowd to the hostess. She whispered something in her ear, she looked horrified and the two quickly crossed the room. Dean nodded to Sam, who quickly excused himself from his attentive guest of six year olds to the kitchen.

"She's gone!" Maggie panicked.

Sam, Dean and Castiel arrived in the kitchen.

"I can't find her anywhere!" Maggie paced, as another mother tried to calm her.

Sam jumped in. "What's wrong?"

The hostess and the other women turned around. "It's Jamie, she's missing."

Castiel looked at Dean. "I work for the FBI, call the police."

The hostess nodded and reached for her cordless phone.

Sam turned to Dean. "How could this have happened?" He said as the two made their way to the back room, where another parent had just finished questioning the now awake sleeping mother. She seemed extremely worried and flustered.

"I don't know how this could have happened. I only dossed off for a second." She explained.

Dean walked up to her. "It's okay." He tried to calm her. "Do you remember any suspicious people? Anyone new, someone you haven't seen before?"

"N-No. It was just me and the kids." The woman searched her mind.

Another woman from the party came in and asked for the mother to come into the kitchen. She excused herself as Dean gave her a reassuring look. Dean looked around the room; all the kids were sleeping even the group of toddlers on the floor. He looked in the rocker that Jamie was in, when he felt a slight breeze. He looked up and moved his hand towards the window, it was open. It was on the first floor, it wouldn't be hard for someone to get in or get out. That's when he realized one of the children was missing, the little girl he ran into.

Dean ran from the room to Sam. Somehow the witches must have gotten to her, he knew there was something odd about the sleeping children. Excited toddlers just don't crash high on sugar so early in the night. The witches must have used some kind of magic, grabbed Jamie and gotten out the window. Dean cursed; of course they would use a kid. No one would question a child. Dean reached Sam and told him he saw. Sam remembered the little girl and her parents and quick navigated through the crowd.

"Where's your daughter?" Sam caught the parents off guard.

"We don't know." The mother panicked.

"We haven't her since she left to go to the bathroom." The father stated.

Sam and Dean looked at one another. They were running out of time. It was almost was almost nine thirty. They needed to act fast or Jamie and the other girl would be in grave danger. Across the street a woman appeared from the shadows. She smiled wickedly and collected what was due to her.

"Thank you child." The woman crackled in the dark as the sounds of panic and police sirens filled the air.

Sam and Dean drove back to their apartment in silence. It was now ten thirty, it took a great deal of time to get away from the police, but Castiel insisted. Sam clinched the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. The child was the most important element and even if they managed to stop the coven the child would still be a grave danger if the coven decided they no longer needed her.

"Um guys." Castiel stared horrifyingly at his phone. "Look."

Dean turned and looked at the news report on Castiel's phone. The Eye of the Moon had been stolen from the museum. Just like what happened at the Halloween party, the guards had all been found asleep on the floor.

"Shit!" Sam slammed his hand on the steering wheel. He knew of only one way to find the coven in time. "We need to make a stop."

"Where?" Castiel questioned as he tried to warp his mind around this coven thing actually being a possibility.

"To the storage house." Sam said coldly.

The boy's collection of magically objects and text were far too large to store in their tiny apartment. So they kept what they didn't need or needed to hide in one of three storage units. Not too far from the outskirts of the city was a tiny opal colored orb. Its origins were ancient and it was gifted to the boys by a grateful charm collector. With this orb, on nights where the moon was full and high you could use its power to trace powerful magic. The absorption of magical traces charged to orb and turned it from a sleeping ball of stone to a kinetic force of nature. With it on a clear night like this Sam and Dean could use its powers to find the coven. It was their only hope.

Sam pulled into the abandon looking storage unit center. This place was small and littered with trash, surrounded by a rusting metal chain fence. At the end of the pothole riddled parking lot was a small faded white office building, no bigger than a closet. The open sign blinked dimly in the night. Sam parked close to the office and the boys exited the car at once. Castiel had to be quick to keep up with them because even in the dark the boys seemed to know exactly where they were going, almost by heart. Castiel passed the run down office, where inside was a sleeping man with an old newspaper on his face. His name tag read Bobby, a name Castiel had never heard of before.

"Cas." Dean whispered from across the lot.

Castiel quickly ran to Dean and the two headed to the unit. Unit 11 was where they found Sam. Sam pulled out a large key ring and though it was hard to see in the dark Castiel could tell there was something strange about it. The wind picked up as Sam entered the key and unlocked the lock.

"Promise not to tell?" Dean joked, this was the closest he'd ever worked with Castiel. Usually it was just him and his brother working a case. Even if it was for the FBI, they only ever reported to them, they never questioned or asked about their methods.

Castiel tilted his head. "Dean, this is no time for jokes."

"Right." Dean turned and pulled a flash light out of his pocket to help Sam.

The light blinded Castiel. Never had he seen so many chest and dusty old books. The stuff looked like something out of a museum.

"Don't touch anything." Sam warned, just as Castiel reached out his hand.

"Right." Castiel nodded.

"Here." Dean handed Castiel the flashlight. "Hold this." He reached up and guided Castiel's hand to the back corner.

Castiel blushed. He was so use to taking the lead, but when Dean touched his hand he could almost feel the energy coming from him. Cas nodded as he stood quietly in the dark. In a wooden chest burred under some books Sam reached down and pulled up the object he needed. He quickly opened the chest, revealing a beautiful milky colored orb. Castiel was drawn to its beauty and curious to see how it worked. Sam smiled holding up the orb for everyone to seen. He headed out into the lot, as Dean and Castiel followed. He stood outside and held the orb high in the air and suddenly it started to change colors. It changed from a milky white into a swarm milky rainbow colors.

"It's working!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam smiled at his brother. He handed the orb to Dean and locked up the storage unit.

Castiel stepped forward to get a better look. There were clouds of swirls stirring in the orb. It was strange and unsettling to look at. Castiel never believed in magic or witches but this night had completely changed his way of thinking.

"Now what?" Castiel said to Dean.

"Now, we play a little game of hot and cold." He smiled widely at Castiel, sending chills down the FBI agent's neck.

Castiel marched behind the boys through thick brush and trees. Pushing through thorn covered vines that drew blood from his covered legs and over uneven earth that caused him to trip; but he was in the zone. He, just like Sam and Dean, thought only of saving Jamie. It was now eleven and the boys only had an hour to put a stop to this. Using the light of the magically orb they all pushed through the night desperate to find her.

Sam stopped, drawing his finger to his lips. Dean and Castiel stopped behind him. Up a head Sam could hear a faint chanting. He turned to Dean and nodded. Dean motioned for Castiel to crotch down as he got closer. Castiel wasn't scared of confronting witches, as they were humans just like him, but he was troubled by the unknown. How much of what he'd heard and seen in cinema and in lore was true? He had no idea what to expect as he clinched tightly to his glock model 22, but he was determined to save that baby.

Sam parted the bushes revealing a circle of five chanting women. They were fair and thin and would be otherwise indistinguishable if it had not been for their different colored dresses. They stood just a yard apart with their arms stretched wide. In the middle was Jamie, laying on a large black stone with the Eye of the Moon positioned over her. It was obvious that the coven was using the power of the moon to amplify the stone's power. Suddenly from the stone ejected threads of electric energy, each striking and flowing through each of the witches.

"Holy shit." Castiel stuttered. It was a frightening sight. He turned to Dean expecting the hunter to cower and draw back, but it was quite the opposite. Dean's expression was hardened and self-insured with the desire to save that child.

"We need a distraction." Sam whispered.

Dean nodded. Though his weapon of choice had always been a nice piece of steel, he also carried a handmade sling shot. His lucky weapon, which had saved him time and time again throughout his life. He reached into his pocket and withdrew his sling shot and a tiny piece of candy corn.

Sam smiled as his plan formulated. "Cas, Dean, we only got one chance at this. I'm going to use the orb's power to destroy the Eye of the Moon, but I can't do that with Jamie there. So Dean can you grab her?"

"Yeah." Dean said without hesitation.

"Castiel, I know you've never done this before, but we can't do this without you."

"Of course, whatever you need." Castiel nodded, letting his years of FBI training take over.

"Right, after Dean gets their attention I need you to distract the witches long enough for Dean to grab the baby. Can you do that?"

"Yeah." Castiel nodded.

"We only have one chance at this." Sam stated firmly.

Dean and Castiel nodded. As Sam inched to the other side of the circle, Dean was nervous and worried as he felt Castiel behind him. If anything were to happen to Cas, Dean swore that every witch in this coven would pay. He took one last deep breath as he loaded his sling shot.

"And they say candy corn is useless." Dean turned and grinned. Castiel smiled back at him.

From the bushes a tiny object smacked a witch in a dark green dress on the cheek. She stopped her chanting and hissed and as she turned around.

"Viridi! Why have you stopped chanting?" Shouted a woman dressed in red.

"Something hit me!" Viridi search the ground, digging at the earth with her long sharp nails. "Candy corn?"

From the bushes Castiel jumped out. He withdrew his gun and shot a witch in gold in the leg. It wouldn't kill her but it was enough to put all eyes on him.

"Aurum!" Her sisters shouted.

The women turned and hissed, using their newly electrified power to strike the ground at Castiel's feet. Castiel was quick and jumped out of the way, running in circles around the women. He was careful not to discharge his weapon haphazardly in fear of shooting the baby.

"Purpura! Stop him!" The woman in red shouted.

"With pleasure sister." She bared her claws and cased after him.

Dean waited on the sidelines, it was too many of them for Castiel to fight alone. So he charged at a woman in blue, knocking her out with the hilt of his gun. Castiel was quick but was blinded by an electric shock from Viridi. The blast plunged him backwards, although hurt he recovered fast from his years of FBI experience. Sam didn't waste any time maneuvering around the circle. With two witches down it would be easier for Dean to grab the baby, but with every passing second the coven was getting stronger.

Dean dodged a blast and headed straight for the baby. Rubrum, the woman in red hissed and jumped into the air after him. Castiel withdrew his gun and shoot at Rubrum, but it only grazed her dress. She hissed and turned all her rage towards Cas. From her hands a bolt sliced deep into Castiel's left arm. He was only spared death because of his ability to dodge. He landed hard into the dirt and grimaced as he held his arm.

"Cas!" Dean shouted from the middle of the circle.

Rubrum laughed as she harnessed her newly acquired power at Dean. "I may have missed him, but you won't be as lucky!" She charged.

"Dean!" Castiel launched from the ground, gun in head.

"Not so fast!" Viridi extended her claw like appendages and pinned Castiel to a tree by the throat. She grinned as she released him, plunging him several feet to the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean grabbed for his gun.

"Hey!" Sam shouted as he held the orb over his head. "Choke on this!"

He used the orb's power to blast Rubrum from the sky. She wasn't fast enough to reflect the blast but she was able to recover quickly from the attack because of the power of the moon.

"Dean!" Sam screamed, hoping his brother could get to the baby in time.

Dean withdrew his gun and fired at Purpura, the witch in purple. The bullet tore through her stomach, but she quickly healed. Giving Dean just the amount of time he needed to step over her wounded body and reach the stone where Jamie was trapped. By now the power surging from the Eye of the Moon made it nearly impossible to grab the baby, but Dean pushed forward. When the remaining witches realized what Dean was trying to do, they charged towards him. Dean reached in with all his might for the baby, yanking her from the stone.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as he flung to the ground.

Sam turned and swung the orb in front of him. He harnessed the full power of the orb and blasted the Eye of the Moon into millions of pieces.

"Nooo!"Viridi screeched.

The sudden destruction of the gem caused a recoiling effect on the witches and the boys, sending everyone plunging backwards. The blast expanded around them and then imploded, taking all of the powers it had given the witches with it.

When the dust settled Sam slowly raised himself upward. He was bruised but not seriously hurt. He quickly reached for his knife in case any vengeful witches were still about, but it looked like the blast had rendered them unconscious. He stood up and searched the area for his brother.

"Dean?!" Sam walked around the blasted stone.

"Over here." Dean waved from the ground, while using the other hand to support the baby.

Sam ran over to him. "How is she?" He looked at her with worry.

Dean looked into the baby's green eyes. "She looks good to me."

Sam sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." Sam plopped to the ground. "Hey where's Cas?"

As if the wind had been knocked from his chest, Dean suddenly remembered what happened to Cas.

"Hold her!" Dean quickly jumped up and raced towards the woods. "Cas! Castiel!" Dean search frantically until he heard leaves move beside him. "Cas!?" Dean moved through the bushes until he saw a body leaning against a tree. His heart stopped. "Cas?"

Castiel grunted.

"Cas." Dean sighed and bent down in front of his friend. He sighed and checked his friend for injuries. "Cas, I'm so glad you're okay."

Castiel opened one eye. "I wouldn't say that."

Dean chuckled. "We saved Jamie."

Castiel smiled. "And the witches?"

"We smoked them all."

Castiel closed his eyes and nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. Tonight had been a lot more than he expected but they had completed the mission and that was all that mattered.

The police arrived and arrested all the witches. Sam and Dean smiled from the shadows as the police delivered Jamie to her mother. They were also pleased to hear that Amy had turned up safe as well. Tonight was a lucky night; it wasn't often that the boys got to enjoy a happy ending. Sam nudged Dean; they needed to leave before the news showed up.

"Right, I'll get Cas. Meet you at the car." Dean waved to his brother. He walked through the forensic team and police to where some EMTs were patching Castiel up. "How you holding up?"

"I've been through worse." Castiel thanked the medic and slid off the ambulance. "You heading out?"

"Yeah." Dean glanced at the approaching reporters. "Reporters aren't my thing." Dean chuckled.

Castiel smiled and followed Dean back to the car. He was proud of his work tonight, it was trilling and exciting, and it gave him a sense of purpose. It reminded him of why he loved working for the FBI so much. He stopped and stared at the full moon.

"Cas?" Dean stopped when he didn't hear Castiel behind him.

Within seconds Castiel closed the gap between them. Their lips connected perfectly like a puzzle. No one pulled away, instead they let themselves enjoy this moment as if it were a long time coming. Mouths opened and explored and tiny moans filled the cool fall air. Dean would have melted hadn't it been for Castiel's arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Ahem." Sam faked coughed.

The two broke their kiss, both blushing, but still holding onto each other.

Sam laughed and raised an eyebrow. "About damn time."

"Hey!" Dean blushed.

Castiel laughed as he planted another kiss on Dean's neck. "I hope we're heading back to your apartment."

Dean's breath hitched and Castiel laughed at how flustered Dean was getting. When did Castiel know he needed this? He couldn't recall the exact moment he fell in love, but he was grateful Dean felt the same. This was by far the best Halloween he'd ever had.


End file.
